Soaring to New Heights
by xixi743
Summary: A new group joins the Flock, but this one is different. They don't have wings, but they fly. They also have some unique powers of their own. They don't know why they can fly and where they come from. In order to seek answers they join the Flock. First story on fanfic-don't be a hater. Please R&R. It's better than I make it sound out to be.
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

Austin and Gage sat across from me, eating their burgers. Emma sat beside me, drinking a tall glass of coke. I was sipping my Oreo shake, surveying my surroundings. Several men sat at a table eating their burgers and talking happily. Beside us a little boy complained to his mother as the boy's older brother groaned.

The door opened and a group of six walked in. One was a small angelic little girl with blond hair. A blond-haired boy stood behind her, talking with a taller boy. There was a girl with chocolate brown skin talking about fashion. Standing at the front of the group was a tall girl with long brown hair. She looked like their leader. Beside her was a tall, dark-haired boy. These were the people we were looking for.

I tapped Emma's thigh and she nodded. Under the table I lightly kicked Austin's foot. He tapped Gage's thigh and both nodded in reply. "Act natural." I whispered.

Emma casually brought up a conversation of a school that we never attended. We had grown up in a cruel orphanage. There we educated ourselves and escaped. Our memory was outstanding, unlike a normal human. We could memorize an entire page only after looking at it for a second.

Our memorization skills weren't the only thing out of the ordinary. We could all fly. We didn't have wings or anything-we just could. It was as simple as breathing and it came to us naturally. Self-defense was hard-wired into our brains and it came with inhuman strength.

We don't just fly though. Austin, Gage, Emma, and I all had something more. Austin and I can move things with our mind. What everyone knows as telekinesis. Gage and Emma could both turn invisible and duplicate themselves. They could make up to four copies of themselves.

The group of six sat on the other side of the fast-food place and ordered. A waitress brought two platters pulled with burgers and set them on the table. She winked at the tall boy with dark hair and raised her hand to her ear making a pretend cell phone and walked away.

I paid the bill and we patiently waited for the group to finish. They were known as the Flock. We figured we could join them for we had similar abilities. We also knew that they might be able to help us find out how we came to be.

The Flock quickly finished their burgers and stood up to leave. I motioned my group to stand up as well. When the Flock walled out the building we followed. They ran through an alley. They suspected us. Good thing we were fast.

We followed their heels and caught up to them. They spun around in the dark shadows into a fighting stance. We stopped ten feet in front of them. I stepped in front of my group and gave them the signal to stop behind me. "We don't want to fight." I stated.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

The small blonde girl nodded. "She's telling the truth Max." She stuck out her hand, "My name is Angel."

"I'm Tyler."

Beside me Emma, Austin, and Gage introduced themselves.

The girl with chocolate skin introduced herself as Nudge. The smaller blonde-haired boy was Gazzy and the boy he was previously talking to was Iggy. Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome introduced himself as Fang.

"And I'm Max. Short for Maximum-"

"-Ride." I cut her off and she gave me a disapproving glare.

"Well if you're not here to kill us, then what?"

Wait, she had thought we were trying to kill her? Wow tough life.

_Well you ran after us. What else would we assume?_

My jaw dropped. Angel smiled. Max looked at Angel and she giggled, but then she looked back to me. Back to business I see. "Were like you, but a little different. I thought you could help us."

"Yeah, with what?" Max asked.

"Well, with finding out who we are," I paused and slowly started to float in the air, "And why we can do this." Behind me Emma, Austin, and Gage flew to the same height.

"And what would we get in return?" Max asked.

"Maybe four crazy good fighters and some talent. That's all we really have to offer, but I'm sure there's more uses for us then just that."

"What do you mean by talent?" Nudge asked.

"Well Austin and I are also gifted with telekinesis. Emma and Gage can duplicate themselves up to four times so they can have five of them running around at once. We also have a fighting instinct, but I have no clue why. We've never really had to use it..."

"What?" Max had cut me off this time. "What do you mean you've never had to use it? You guys aren't followed or attacked?"

"No..."

"Well then joining us would cause you some trouble." Max stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Wow. You guys have it easy. We are always followed by creepy wolf-humans that we call Erasers. They like to attack us. They come from the School, where we were created. They try to capture us and take us back there to conduct their nasty experiments on us."

"HELL YES!" A voice part snarled, part yelled at us. "You lab rats just keep escaping! And I see you've made some new friends!"

"Looks like you're pulled into our mess now!" Max yelled toward us. "Well have to take you in!" Then she turned toward the wolf creature that had jumped out from the shadows. "Long time no see Ari!"

"It's been too long. This time we'll definitely take you back to the school, now that you got some dead weight with you."

I folded my arms, "I don't think you'll be calling us dead weight soon enough." I laughed, "Actually I'm sure you won't be calling us that. No worries Max, we can pull our own weight."

"I wasn't worrying." She replied.

The Flock instantly sprang into action. We did as well. I kicked and punched, knocking many of them down. I love superhuman strength! Comes in handy.

As I fought I watched everyone else too. Max round-house kicked an Eraser in the jaw and a loud cracking noise was heard. That's gotta hurt.

I watched as Angel asked an Eraser to go bang it's head into the wall as hard as it could, and it did. Scary girl. She's got to have some special ability. Her Eraser also made a sickening crack.

I noticed that Gage and Emma were attacking with their duplicated. Their fists flying everywhere. Beside me I saw a giant garbage can start floating. Definitely Austin's doing and also a great idea. That thing would knock them cold.

Max also noticed the trash can, "Scatter!" She yelled. Instantly the Flock was out of the way, my group doing the same. The giant trash can hit the ground smashing several Erasers underneath it. It floated in the air again and crashed down on another group. Pretty soon all of them were down on the floor moaning. Some of them we're even moving.

"Well Ari, that's bad luck." Max yelled.

We passed him and Gazzy kicked his side, "Yeah, really bad luck." Ari groaned and turned to grab where Gazzy kicked.

"Well then, let's go!" Max and the Flock opened their wings and flew up into the air. The looked down at us expecting us to do the same. I smiled. No problem.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting 2

**AN- I am pretty sure I forgot a disclaimer in the last two chapters so here it is. I don't own any of the characters that James Patterson created, but I do own Austin, Emma, Gage, and Tyler.**

**Readers, I am sooooo sorry for not updating. At first I had a total writers block, but then I just got distracted. I don't think very many people read this anyway. Please R&R so I know you care. Anyhow, here it is. I just wrote chapters 3, 4, 5, and 6 within one day. XD It's summer so my brain is not fried.**

We had been flying through the sky for two hours and the Flock complained. "Are we there yet?" Nudge asked.

"We're close. Maybe another ten minutes."

The sun was rising behind us as we flew east. We landed at the edge of a good-sized city and walked a couple blocks in. We arrived in front of a quaint house and a woman ran outside to greet us.

I shook her hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, Dr. Martinez."

"It's an honor." Austin said.

Gage nodded at her and Emma embraced her, "Your like my idol!" She screamed excitedly.

Once Emma finally let go of Dr. Martinez, Max introduced us, "They'll be joining the Flock, mom."

Gazzy piped in, "They fly too, but they don't use wings!"

"How does that work?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"We don't know. We just do." I replied.

"That's not all though," Angel explained. "Austin and Tyler are telekinetic. Emma and Gage and duplicate themselves four times!"

I could tell that Dr. Martinez wanted to see for herself. I slowly raised her two feet high and she gasped when she noticed her toes leave the grass. I lowered her waved a hand toward Emma and Gage so they could demonstrate their duplicating skills. They both glowed slightly for a second and a duplicate appeared at their side.

Both Gages raised a hand and high-fives each other. Five Emmas were forming a pyramid on the grass.

"Max!" A voice behind a us yelled. A girl about my age tackled Max and the rest of the Flock. Max gestured to my group and introduced us. "How old are you guys?" she asked.

"We are all about 14 years old."

"Are you guys related?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"We don't think so, but we can't be sure because we don't have birth certificates or any identification."

Dr. Martinez paused for a while and I could see that she was deep in thought. The silence was starting to get awkward and I was glad when Max suggested that we all go inside.

The first thing I noticed when we walked into her house was the smell. "What is that amazing smell?" Gage asked.

"Only my moms signature chocolate chip cookies!" Max exclaimed excitedly.

"-And I made plenty extra. Help yourselves!" Dr. Martinez said.

We walked into her kitchen and a tray full of cookies waited for us. We helped ourselves. My first bite surprised me. I bit down on the cookie's slightly crunchy exterior to find the somewhat chewy and soft inside. The chocolate just melted in my mouth. I could taste different flavors combining to make something heavenly.

I looked around to notice Austin, Emma, and Gage all in their own little cookie world. I could feel their excitement. I reached over to grab another.

The cookies quickly disappeared, but Dr. Martinez smiled, "I hope that didn't ruin the dinner we're going to have in an hour. You guys seem to have quite an appetite, just like the Flock."

"When it comes to your cookies, I just can't stop eating!" Emma exclaimed. "They are so amazing!"

Dinner was awesome and I learned that Iggy was an amazing cook- and that he's blind. He senses his surroundings and are able to tell what color something is. For dinner we had a chicken curry, a peanut butter salad (amazing), and Thai noodles. It was a feast and the first actually appetizing home-cooked meal I've ever had.

After dinner, we got down to business. "Where did you grow up?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"We grew up in an orphanage in London. We don't have an accent though. We got little to eat and had dirty living spaces. The caretaker ordered us to do her dirty work and we were constantly doing chores." I answered.

"So you left?" Max asked.

"We did exactly that. We got sick of unfair treatment. No one has ever attempted leaving because we had no where else to go, but we discovered out abilities early on. We have crazy memory and superhuman strength. Accidents happened, but never anything really serious. We discovered all of our abilities at the orphanage, luckily not when the caretaker was nearby. The other children saw, but when one reported it to the caretaker they were punished for telling lies. No one believed them and the children didn't have the nerve to report it again. We used our abilities to our advantage chore-wise and also for pranks."

Austin started laughing, "Do you remember when I made the broom dance in front of the mailman?"

I glared at him and telekinetically kicked his shin. He shut up and smiled at the good memory. I continued, "Using our abilities to our advantage gave us a lot of extra time. We helped out wit the other kids chores and then planned escape on our own. We also educated ourself by memorizing the ancient set of encyclopedias the orphanage had. We didn't have anywhere to escape to, but we didn't want to stay there. One night when Austin was sweeping in front of the caretaker's room, he overheard the news. It mentioned a group of six flying children in the US. That's when we learned that we weren't the only ones. We escaped and flew across the Atlantic Ocean to find you guys. We aren't very sensitive to hot and cold either so we didn't have to buy any extra clothes. All we were worried about was food and water."

Gage continued the story from here, "Once we got to the US we focused on tracking you guys. Every once and a while there is a news story about you and we also took hints from Fang's blog. And-"

"-that's how they made it here." Angel finished.

"Max and the Flock were genetically engineered by corporation called Itex." Dr. Martinez explained. "Do you think it's possible that Itex has something to do wit you?"

"We can't be sure." Austin answered. "We know absolutely nothing about our parents, our birthplace, and our birth dates. We do know that we were left on the orphanage doorstep in a basket with our first names taped to our blankets. The caretaker only took us in because the basket also contained a large sum of money. We were given no information and no hints."

"That's our life so far." Emma stated.

"Nobody attacks you guys?" Fang asked.

Shyt! I didn't even notice him there! "No one has been attacking us or following us." I answered.

"That's lucky." Iggy said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

There was a short silence. Dr. Martinez looked at her watch, "It's getting late. I need to prepare places for you guys to sleep.

I stood up. "I'll help."

"Nah, it's fine. Why don't you talk with Max and the group for a while?" She suggested.

I nodded. Gage had already started talking with Iggy and Gazzy about explosives. I can't believe there was another child in the world like him. Two, really. Ella ran off to help her mom. Emma and Nudge were discussing fashion. Austin and Fang were having a conversation. That's odd. Fang didn't really strike me as the type of person who talked to strangers easily. That left me and Max standing around.

"So your the leader of your group?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Kind of different when your fourteen. It's like being a mom." I answered.

"Tell me about it! Sometimes they can be so out of control, but I love them all.

"Me too. We've only had each other our entire lives. I'm glad that we found you guys."

"Yeah. I'm glad too." She patted my back, "Looks like you've been found a good job."

I nodded. "Thanks."

She grabbed my shoulders and steered me toward the kitchen. "Now, let's go find some more of those cookies."

**That was a looong chapter. Did you guys think it was long? My next ones are shorter. I just end them where it fits. One reader requested that I allow them to create character, SO go ahead! In the review please create a character and I will choose a few and try to fit them in the story. You can give them a special ability, different personality traits, choose their age, and choose their looks. Then add whether I can also change to characters a little to fit my taste. If you say I can't, then I won't. I'll try to fit your characters in soon enough! Oh and enter as many as you want. I like to have lots of choices.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Memory

I was floating through darkness. I felt nothing, saw nothing, heard nothing, tasted nothing, and smelt nothing. None of my senses were working. I moved lazily through the darkness, exploring for hope. A small light appeared in the distance. As I got closer I saw that it was a door. It was a silver metal door with a silver doorknob. I turned it.

People in white lab coats were milling around with clipboards in their hands looking at objects I could not see. They were scientists. A scientist looking at a computer screen said, "Experiment G1904 is showing increased brain activity."

Scientists turned and walked toward me, excitement shown on all their faces. "Wow. Only a seven month old fetus and it's already showing this much brain activity." A woman with brown hair said. Scientists looked at me and jotted their observations down on their clipboards.

I looked at the scientists, wondering what was going on. I counted seven in the room. I looked at the woman again, and this time something caught my eye. The word Hyperion was sewed onto their lab coats with gold and blue string.

I sat up and looked around. Emma was sleeping on the floor nearby. I wasn't in a laboratory.

Was that a dream? No, it wasn't. My dreams were not normally quite as clear. This seemed more like a memory. It was sharp and defined, as if I was watching on a high definition TV screen.

I felt something tap my shoulder. Austin was next to me. "You all right?" He asked.

"I'm... great actually." He looked confused. "While I was sleeping I had a vision of the past- a memory really- from when I was a seven month old fetus. I think I have a lead on our past." I explained.

"That's great!" He whispered.

"I'll tell everyone in the morning."

"Sounds good." He crawled back to his spot on the floor and climbed back into his blankets. I turned onto my side. This was big news. My memory provided a lot of information on the past and clue to finding out more. I was excited, but I surprisingly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Business

I shared my memory right after a delicious breakfast of toast, eggs, bacon, and juice. "That's great news!" Dr. Martinez exclaimed.

"Let's get right to it." Max said. Nudge grabbed the computer and entered 'Hyperion' into a Google search.

"Nothing." Nudge informed.

Fang snapped his fingers, "Hack into Itex's system and search it. Our abilities are related so hey might have information on it."

After entering a series of codes, Nudge entered Itex's mainframe. "Hyperion is a small business conducting experiments on brain activity. They are privately funded and are not supported by the government. In fact, the government has no clue whats going on. Itex and Hyperion are teaming up to further research the brain and the genetic code in order to create the ultimate weapons."

"That does not sound good." Fang commented.

"15 years ago, Project Gaea was launched further investigate the brain with genetically engineered children. There were 8 test subjects in Project Gaea- four were released to see how they grew in the human world- four were kept under the guidance and surveillance of scientists. The four living outside of the lab have trackers on them in order to track their location, brain activity, and vitals. " Nudge read.

"Thats us!" I exclaimed.

"But that also means there are four more with our power." Austin explained.

"We've got to find them!" Emma declared.

"No. Not yet," Max said. "You guys don't have a plan and it's way to dangerous."

"It may be dangerous, but it's something we have to do." I stated.

"What about the plan? We can't have you guys go in there just to end your lives."

"We can stop bullets. What's stopping us?" Austin asked.

"We are. You guys just came and your like family to us now. You can't go."

"Yeah!" Gazzy stood up, "I agree!"

"Me too!" Angel stood up to stand next to her brother.

"Wait guys they may be right," Fang said. "This is something they have to do. Four more of them are out there being treated like lab rats, and we're going to do nothing? I can't stand for that! You guys remember how horrible it was!"

"Fang, I'm sorry to interrupt the longest speech you've ever made but we are forgetting one detail. They have trackers in them. They would know you guys were coming." Max said.

"That's true," I said. "But I have a plan."


	6. Chapter 6 Reunion

"I feel bad leaving them behind." Emma said. The wind was whistling past us as we flew westward. We were heading to Hyperion's facility with a plan in mind. It was located within a mountain in the Rockies.

"You know it's for the best, Emma. They can't stop bullets like how we can." Gage said.

"Let's focus on the mission." I said.

We continued to fly in silence. The summer air was hot, but it was cooler at the elevation we were flying at. We were nearing the location of he lab quickly. Beep beep. I stopped flying forward. I turned around to see that Austin, Emma, and Gage had also stopped.

"Did you guys hear that too?" I asked. They nodded.

"I didn't come from around us though," Austin said. "I think it came from our heads. There nothing around us that could cause that noise."

We nodded in agreement.

I heard a soft crackle in my head as if a speaker was being turned on, "Welcome home." It said. I looked toward the others. They were hearing it too.

"Who are you?" Austin asked.

"One of your creators." The voice said. I heard a faint rumbling in the distance. "Would you guys fly toward the that rumbling. The door is opening."

We cautiously flew toward the rumbling and saw a large metal square on the floor. It was free from dirt.

"Please stand on it." When we didn't move, the voice said. "It won't hurt you. It's the entrance to the facility." I flew onto the large metal plate and jumped on it a few times. I motioned the others to follow. A second after we were all standing on it, it smoothly started moving downward like an elevator. We were surrounded by stainless steel walls and the sky of sky above us was gradually getting smaller. Numbers were painted onto the walls, most likely telling the elevation. We were going deeper into the mountain.

The walls disappeared above us as we're came to a large room. Planes of all shapes and sizes surrounded us. This must be the hanger. The elevator platform slowed to a stop and a group of 20 stood in front of us. Four of them were are age. I had no doubt that they were the other four. A scientist stepped forward, "It's nice to meter you in person." He shook our hands and smiled. He was the voice talking into our heads earlier. "Tyler, I'm your father."

One of the four kids in front of us stepped forward to stand next to my newfound father. His hair was the same exact color- dark brown- and his eyes were too. "And I'm your brother."

My father- definitely not used to calling him that. I'm going to need something else to call him. - raised his hand and gestures to the people behind him, "And these people are your families."


	7. Chapter 7 New Discoveries

**MAX POV**

The Flock was sitting in the living room hours after Austin, Emma, Gage, and Tyler left. Max was pacing back and forth while Fang tried to comfort her. The rest of the Flock stayed out of the way in case of dangerous flying objects.

"I can't believe I let them go without us!" I yelled. "Why did you stop me?"

"I had to. I couldn't have let you go! Besides you saw what they could do! They'll be fine." Fang said.

"How do you know?" I asked/yelled. "They're only kids!"

"I don't know." Fang mused. "Maybe because Emma was able to stop my fist when it was going at its at full strength? Maybe because Gage snapped our baseball bat in half when he swung it at a baseball. Maybe because Emma and Gage can use their duplicates as shields. Maybe because Austin and Tyler-"

"OK!" I yelled. "I get it!" I sat down onto the couch grumpily.

_Max they'll be okay. _Angel said communicating through our minds. _Believe in them._

**TYLER POV**

Austin, Emma, Gage, and I found out that we all have a twin brother or sister. Emma and I both had twin brothers and Austin and Gage had twin sisters. Project Gaea had only worked on identical twins-one female and one male.

My dad's name is Karl and it turns out that he's the head scientist on the entire operation. My mom, Trinity, was always busy working with other scientific experiments and never had anytime for me. In fact, all of our parents were like that. They were all scientists working on multiple projects at once.

Austin, Gage, Emma, and I stayed in separate rooms- we all shared a room with our twin in order to "strengthen family relations". I sat on a twin bed across from Travis, my twin. Our parents all thought we were staying for good. We decided to get to know our families, but we've heard enough from Max to know that they could be backstabbing traitors. If they turn out bad, we ditch.

_Your planning to escape? _A voice in my head asked.

_What! No! _I hope whoever they were couldn't read through my lies.

_Hey, don't worry! It's me Travis!_

_Wait...how are we doing this? _I asked. He sat on his bed across the room, hands folded in his lap.

_We have a special connection. We all do._

_What do you mean? Who?_

_I mean you, me, your friends, and their twins. We can all communicate telepathically, but only to each other. The scientists don't know. It's one thing we decided to keep a secret from them. _

_Smart move. _I commented.

_Yeah, no kidding. We need to stop communicating like this for a while. They're going to be suspecting something because of our silence. _His eyes moved toward the corner of the room and I noticed a camera watching us. I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Looks like its almost time for dinner!" He exclaimed looking at the clock on the wall. He threw a white and blue uniform toward me. "Put it on," He said. "It's traditional laboratory garb."

"Not very classy." I commented.

"But it's one hundred percent cotton!" He stated with a smile.

I twirled a finger. "Turn around."

"Why?" He asked while turning around.

"Don't be stupid. I'm going to change."

"Oh!" He nodded. I pulled on the cotton pants and cotton t-shirt. They fit me perfectly. A little creepy, but I'm going to have to get used to it.

"Done." I stated. I threw my clothes onto my bed.

"Follow me." He said. He opened the door to our room and walked out of the hallway. We walked through the maze of corridors to come to another metal door. He turned the handle and walked in. I followed. My group was in there sitting around the table. Only two seats were left. I sat down next to Austin and Travis took the empty seat across from me.

"Where's our parents?" I asked.

"They rarely ever eat," He answered. "They're always busy."

"That's not entirely true son." Karl walked into the room with Trinity behind him. "We do spend some time together."

"Yeah. Whatever." Travis muttered under his breath.

"Today we have a hearty meal prepared, so you guys can grow into great people." Trinity said. She clapped twice and chefs walked into the room carrying a variety of dishes. The dishes were set on the table and their lids were removed revealing the food. There was soup, vegetable dishes, fruits, and some meat. "Enjoy!" Trinity said and walked away holding her husbands hand.

_This is a treat. _Travis said communicating telepathically. _We normally just take protein and vitamin pills._

_That's disgusting! _

_You get used to it. They're planning to pop the pills on you guys soon too._

I frowned and helped myself to some vegetables. Can't be picky now.

_Hey Tyler. It's Austin. I've got this telepathy thing down. _

_Yeah. Me and Travis talk like this too sometimes. This place doesn't seem so bad so far. What do you think?_

_I don't have much of an opinion yet. My twin, Avery, only talks about escaping. They've only seen the sky once._

_Wow. That definitely makes me want to leave. _I stated.

_Agreed. _

Dinner was eaten in silence. Even if we had only just met out twins, they knew close to nothing about the outside world. The only thing they were educated on was wars of the world, war tactics, and harnessing their abilities. They didn't know squat about clothes, video games, and TV. By eliminating these things, scientists planned to kill the wanting of unnecessary objects.

Once dinner was finished we walked into the training room. Right as we walked in scientists ushered us to do different activities. All of them held a small screen in their hands that displayed all the information he tracking device in our bodies took.

I was challenged to lift different things with my mind. The first activity measured how much my mind could lift. It turned out that I could lift a large cruise ship of I wanted to. The second activity measured my accuracy. They lined cones up and only told me to lift up specific ones. Then the measured my flying speed. Our limit was about 300MPH. They also measured our memorization skills. That ability seemed to have no limit.

Every night we were sent to sleep at 10:00 sharp. On the third night I decided I was sick of this place. That night we planned our strategy to break out. All our twins had the entire facility memorized and sent us the map telepathically. We memorized it and thought out our escape plan.


	8. Chapter 8 Escape

_Okay. _Austin said. _I set all cameras on our escape path on loop for the entire night._

_On my mark. _Travis commanded. _Get set. Go!_

The plan was in action. I grabbed my backpack and slung it on my back. Me and Travis teamed up with our telekineses to unlock our bedroom door (it made the process faster). Austin and Avery were doing the same thing. Gage, Emma, and their twins were waiting behind their bedrooms doors for us to unlock it. We burst though our door and unlocked Gage's door across the hallway. Beside us Austin and Avery unlocked Emma's door. They ran out of their rooms, closed their doors, and joined us in the hallway.

I opened up a mental map (as we all planned) and led the way down the hallway. Right. Left. Left. Right. Left. Right. Right. Staircase. Elevators were too commonly used by scientists so we were using the staircase. Didn't make a difference for us. We flew up them with speed and agility. As we went Austin, Avery, Travis, and I took turns setting the cameras we already passed on their default setting (except for our bedrooms).

We counted down as we rose through the facility.

_12 levels left._

_11_

_10_

_9_

_..._

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_0. _We had made it to the hanger with no problems. Geez, we would make great spies We ran across the lot pulling the platform elevator down with out minds. Once it was far enough down for us to get on, we flew on and started focusing on opening the hatch 300 feet above us. We quickly flew upward, dodging some falling snow at the same time.

We were finally out and greeted by cold air and moonlight.

_East. _Travis commanded. We followed his lead and flew behind him.

"I see that you guys decided to leave." A voice said. It was Karl.

_Damn! _I cursed. _We need to get rid of those trackers. _I told everyone telepathically.

"We wanted some freedom, dad." Travis said.

"You guys know you have trackers in you. We'll know exactly where you are at all times." Karl said.

"We know." I replied.

"My lab partners won't like this." He lowered his voice. "You guys deserve this though. If you want to kill the trackers just electrocute them. It's less painful than cutting them out. Your bodies can handle it. I'm sorry I didn't get to spend much time with you."

We were silent. This was unexpected.

"I love you kids."

That made me stop in my tracks. Everyone else had also stopped. Karl was nice to me, but we hadn't spent much time together. I never really got to know him. I guess some scientists did have a heart.

We continued to fly and when we had left Hyperion's air space, we knew Karl was gone —at least for the time being.


	9. Chapter 9 Ruined Fun

**AN- Sorry for not updating. I am currently going across the country and back for summer. I type during the eight hour car drives and post whenever I have reasonably good internet. Thank you for your continued support! Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not Maximum Ride or the characters or the plot—James Patterson does. **

**Well here you go!**

**TYLER POV**

"Where are we going now?" Travis asked.

"We have some friends," I answered. "And we're going to find them."

"Do they know?" He asked.

"The don't just know." Austin said.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I answered. The Flock was going to blow their minds. I couldn't wait to see their faces.

I thought about our weird telepathy connection. Max mentioned that Angel was also telepathic. Maybe she could hear me. I focused my thoughts on Angel. _Angel! Angel! Can you hear me?_

**ANGEL POV**

_Angel! Angel! Can you hear me?_

_Tyler? _I asked.

_Yeah! It's Tyler!_

_How are you doing this?_

_I'm not sure. When we went to Hyperion, we met our families. There we learned that Project Gaea only worked on twins with one boy and one girl. We also learned that we cold communicate telepathically. Since you could, I figured I might give it a try. _Tyler explained.

_Are you guys okay? _I asked.

_Yeah. We're all fine. _Tyler replied. _No injuries._

_That's good. What happened?_

_We got sick of living in the facility. Our twins have lived there their entire life with only seeing the sky once. They wanted freedom. Now they're traveling with us. Can we meet you?_

_Yeah! Sure we'd all love to see you. Right now we're flying to the Disneyland in Anaheim, California. Gazzy and I wanted to ride on rides._

I smiled. _Okay! Meet you there. Free admission for flying children?_

_Yeah!_

_Later then Angel!_

_See ya!_

I flew up next to Max and smiled, "They're fine Max!"

"Thank god their safe! What happened?" Max asked.

**Hours later**

**TYLER POV**

We landed behind a food diner and ran out from behind to find the Flock. "What is this place?" Travis asked.

"This is Disneyland. It's an amusement park. Where people have fun." I answered.

"Omg! I can't believe you haven't been to an amusement park!"Emma exclaimed. "Come on!" She grabbed two of their hands and pulled them toward the nearest ride.

_Angel!_

_Hey Tyler!_

_Which ride are you on?_

_Pirates of the Caribbean. We're pushing Iggy around in a wheelchair so we get to cut all the lines. _

_Ok. We'll meet you outside Pirates._

We were on Teacups. Emma was poking her twin, Ethan, and pointing out different rides. **(AN—I didn't mention Emma's and Gage's twins' names because I don't want to push too many characters at you guys at once.) **Gage was talking to Austin and Travis. Gage's twin, Grace, was talking to Avery. We were alerted that he ride was going to start. The teacups spun around in circles and we were pushed onto one another.

"Tyler!" Angel yelled. I ran up to them, my group following behind.

"Hi guys." I replied. Hugs went all around. I introduced Travis, Avery, Grace, and Ethan, pointing each one out.

"Nice to meet you guys." The Flock greeted our twins with just as much love as they showed us.

The day was spent on crazy rides. We bought some lunch at a BBQ and threw bread to the ducks. We were standing behind some bathrooms. It was 8:00.

"So what did you mean earlier when you said they don't only know?" Travis asked.

"Max, would you guys-" I started. They opened their wings with smiles on their faces.

"Our genes are genetically modified. 98% human, 2% avian." Angel explained.

"Can we touch them?" Grace asked excitedly.

"Sure." The four of them rushed toward and gently touched their primary feathers.

"Hello again." A voice growled.

"Up!" Max yelled. We shot off the ground and looked down. Ari was back and he brought company.

"I see you brought more friends." Ari said.

"You guys are screwed!" Gazzy yelled down. "Remember last time?"

"It won't be the same!" He yelled back. He pulled out two guns. The Erasers did the same. Our twins immediately identified them.

"They're tranquilizer guns. They're not aiming to kill." Travis yelled toward the rest of us.

"Scat—" Max yelled.

"No it's fine!" I said cutting her off. "Stay where you are!"

Max looked uncertain. "No it's fine Max." Angel said. "She'll protects us."

I started to command the others. "Split into two groups—telekinesis and duplication. When they start firing stop all bullets Travis, Austin, and Avery to show them what they're dealing with. Stop them midair. Emma, Gage, Ethan, and Grace start duplicating." When the Erasers saw that we were adding people to our numbers, they panicked and started shooting. I stuck out a hand to make it easier to stop the bullets. Hand motions make it easier for is to focus our power and it also can make it more fun. "Now have your duplicates attack!" I yelled toward Emma, Gage, Ethan, and Grace over the sound of shooting.

The duplicates jumped at the erasers, throwing punches at their faces. Loud cracks were heard as erasers fell to the floor. When the duplicates we shot down, the erasers turned their attention back to us. The lust for blood was shining in their eyes. "Flip their guns around!" I commanded looking toward my group. Guns were ripped from the Erasers' hands and turning to face them, floating in the air.

I looked at Ari. "If you return, we kill you!" I yelled at him. "Leave us alone!"

"Disarm their guns." I commanded Ausin, Avery, and Travis. We disarmed them and I looked toward Max. "Let's get going."


	10. Chapter 10 Shock

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters. TT_TT**

**AN— Sorry to those of you reading this story. High school... It's something new. Too much stuff going on. Anyway enjoy.**

"I need an external automated defibrillator," I said as we flew through the air. We were heading back to Dr. martinez's house.

"What for?" Max asked. I explained the tracking devices.

"To get rid of them we need to electrocute it with a strong enough current," Travis said flying forward, lining up with Max and I.

"Are you joking?" Fang exclaimed.

"No. We don't want to be tracked," I said.

"Tyler, I understand," Max said. "My mom might have one at home. We'll ask her."

A girl who looked about my age stood on the front lawn as we touched down to the grass. "Ella!" Max yelled excitedly. She ran over and hugged her, picking her up off the ground.

"Hey Max!" The girl said hugging her back.

Turning around to face us, Max introduced us to her. "This is Ella. She's my younger sister."

"Does she have wings too?" Grace asked. I mentally slapped her. That was dropping the question too early.

"Uh, no."

"You have quite a party today Max. Mom only told me that you had four guests not eight," Ella said.

"They were retrieved from a place like the School," Max explained.

I nodded, then noticing a familiar smell in the air. Showing no self-restraint I ran into the house. "Cookies!"

The group followed behind me excitedly. I sat myself down at the counter. Dr. Martinez was pulling a tray out from the oven and set it down on the counter. I immediately grabbed a cookie. "No, wait!" Dr. Martinez yelled urgently, as I took a bite out the cookie.

"What? Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to ask you first. They just smelled–"

"Your back!" she yelled embracing me in a hug, after running around the counter.

"Yep," I answered, eating the cookie I held in my hand.

"What's a cookie?" Travis asked, sitting down at the counter on a stool beside me. I watched as The Flock's jaws dropped. Dr. Martinez's jaw dropped too, but I wasn't sure whether it was for the same reason. I wasn't quite as surprised. They were trained to be war machines after all.

"Who are these four?" Dr. Martinez asked looking at all the kids in her house. "They look exactly like the rest of you."

"They're their twins!" Gazzy said excitedly. "They kick Eraser butt too!"

"I'm glad you guys all made it back okay!" Dr. Martinez exclaimed hugging all of us.

Our twins introduced themselves and afterward each helped themselves to a cookie.

"These things are so good!" Travis yelled helping himself to a few more.

After all the cookies were gone I mentioned the trackers.

"No! No, no, no!" Dr. Martinez yelled obviously disagreeing. "You are not going to electrocute yourselves."

"Dr. Martinez, this is something we have to do," I said trying to explain the situation.

"We can handle it," Travis said. "We've been electrocuted before in the Lab."

"You don't get a say in this. It's either with your supervision or without," I stated.

"Defibrillators are meant to restart your heart!" she argued.

"I could probably set the defibrillator to a lower setting," Nudge piped in.

"So?" I asked Dr. Martinez. "If you won't let us use yours, we'll use other means to electrocute ourselves."

"Fine," she agreed grouchily. She returned shortly holding an automated external defibrillator.

She handed it to Nudge who pushed a few buttons. She handed the device back to Dr. Martinez. "Its all set," Nudge said.

"I'll go first." Travis said stepping in front of me.

"B-but—" I started.

"No buts. I'm first." He sat down on the couch and placed his right arm on the table in front of him. "The tracker is located in our right arms so it's best to electrocute it directly." Dr. Martinez set the defibrillator down on the table and hooked up two electrodes to his arm.

"I'm going to count to three," Dr. Martinez said. "1, 2, 3." She pushed a button and I watched Travis' right arm tensed up, muscles bulging slightly. I could see the worried faces of the Flock. Travis' face went blank. I sat down on the couch next to him, grabbing his hand.

"Woah!" Travis said shaking his head. "The tracker is fried." He stood up and flexed his fingers.

"How do you know?" Max asked.

"I can just tell."

"Alright! I'm next!" I sat down on the couch and reached out my right arm.

"Your not going to ask him how it felt?" Gazzy asked.

"Nah, I'm not worried." I placed the electrodes on my arm. "Ready."

My world went blank. I felt the same as I did the one night I dreamed of Hyperion. None of my senses seemed to work. I was in a sea of blackness one again, with only two silver, metal doors in front of me. I walked to the door on the left and peered in. It was the scene of me, as a fetus, in the lab. My previous vision. I closed the door, having already seen that scene and opened the other.

I walked through the door and was greeted with another seen from the lab. Scientists were gathered around a screen showing a map with six dots. "Experiments G1905 and G1904 just disappeared of the grid. Their trackers have been disabled," A scientist said, scribbling on a clipboard. "Send a report to the Boss. We're loosing our hold on the experiments. Request the Nullifiers."


End file.
